minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhylor
Xhylor '''is the blurry, hard-to-find creature in the image called '''hidden.missing. Rather than .png or .jpeg, it is .missing, being one of the only ten in existance with the name. It is apart of the ten legendary ".missing" images, also known as The Viruses. Description The date of the image taken is unknown. Since Xhylor is so hard to find in hidden.missing, people think that that was the reason the "hidden" part of the name was there. The image seems to have been taken during a starless night at a foggy river. In the background, there is a glimpse of a forest, and Xhylor is hiding among the trees disguised as a bush. The date of it's discovery was at 2001, where a hacker stumbled across a website supposedly dedicated to creepypastas, which was actually hooked up to the desktop of the owner's website. The person hacked the site and checked all of its files and programming to see if there was anything interesting, particularly looking to see if one of the ten Viruses was on there. After hours of digging around countless folders and files, he found hidden.missing saved at a dead-end folder with only two other files in it, which were both too glitchy and corrupted to be viewed. The following path shown below was what he dug through to find it (bold names are the folders he clicked on to find hidden.missing): *'Creepypastas' Folder **Images & Such Folder **Minor Creepypastas Folder **'Major Creepypastas' Folder ***Images Folder ***'Stupid Things' Folder ****Dont Look At This File ****A Test File ****'VirusParodies' Folder *****TenthParody File *****NinthParody File *****'bbbbb' Folder text was in illegible language resembling somewhat to Bs ****** Note: Files and folders in 'bbbbb' and further on had viruses like Trojan and took hours to safely look through by the hacker ******369 File ******7777 Folder ******Qwerty Folder ******'Jddb' Folder *******ffdvaaa File was in illegible text and double-clicking on it crashed the hacker's computer *******??? File was in illegible text and double-clicking on it crashed the hacker's computer *******ooaaappr File was in illegible text and double-clicking on it crashed the hacker's computer *******'???' Folder was in illegible text and double-clicking on it crashed the hacker's computer without safe protection implants to the pc ********hhhhhh File glitchy to view; crashed hacker's PC no matter what ********??? File File glitchy to view; crashed hacker's PC no matter what ********'hidden.missing' File *****EighthParody File *****SeventhParody File *****SixthParody File *****FifthParody File *****FourthParody File *****Thirrrrr File ***Tests Folder **Dumb Stuff Folder **A Test File After the hacker viewed the image hidden.missing, he found nothing wrong with what was in it since Xhylor was so well hidden (hence the name). He tried printing out hidden.missing, but the first time his printer would refuse to print it. The second attempt, a message backwards reading "YOU WILL NEVER HIDE FROM (illegible text)" would print out in bold, cyan letters. However, hidden.missing managed to sneak its way in the hacker's Desktop and never left it. Even after the hacker went to desperate measures, like wiping out all data and restarting, the file would never leave. Afterwards, hidden.missing would only appear as a blurred, black and white version of the origonal, but the part of Xhylor in the image would be unblurred, clear (yet hard to see) and coloured. The hacker was 18 when he disappeared for an unknown reason. His computer was thrown in the dumps, and the file always remained. Soon, word spread around about hidden.missing and that whoever looked at it would vanish a month later. Xhylor himself has never made a public appearance to anyone and shrouds himself in secrecy. A lot of people used to think that he was the leader of all Viruses, until someone discovered Tyru, the Sixth Virus, and the other five viruses above her. Xhylor's history is otherwise shrouded in mystery, and nobody knows what he truly is or why he is here. People have given nicknames to Xhylor; The Envirusmentalist (A pun from the word "environmentalist"), The Hider, ect. since people who speak his name find their electronic gadgets filled with hidden.missing. People who don't see Xhylor in the image vanish in a month, however people who actually spot him vanish in only two weeks. Due to this, people who are dared to spot the "mystery thing" in hidden.missing try not to actually find him. Debates rage over from if Xhylor is the one who kidnappes, silences, or does whatever he does to get rid of the people who see him. This is likely, but not proven, since every video that supposedly say that the cameraman was "attacked" by Xhylor don't actually get swept away, and the person recording never actually saw hidden.missing itself. Since Xhylor is the Seventh Virus, he has public audiences fear him wildly. Bayhem isn't as aggressive as Xhylor is described to be, even though Bayhem is just a single tier lower than the Sixth and is feared for his inactive state. But one thing is for sure...Xhylor is active, and aggressive. Recently, there has been a single survivor to what was spoken of as "a raid from the Hider". The survivor says they dont remember much from the raid, other than that they were trying to sleep with a gun, when they heard the door creak open. The survivor described him as a four-armed, four-legged, colorless, eyeless creature that moved too fast to comprehend details of him, and she shot Xhylor with the gun, which only spooked him and supposedly scared him away. Later that morning, she saw a scar running down her forehead, from what looked like where Xhylor was trying to attack. The interview sent public wild, and the video of it got six billion hits on YouTube, along with over a trillion comments of people arguing that the video was faked and that Xhylor never actually attacked the survivor. This failed attempt of Xhylor trying to attack an innocent person who saw hidden.missing goes to show how dangerous he could have been if the survivor hadn't had the firearm with them. Because Xhylor seemed to have attacked at their head, it is assumed often that the Seventh Virus preffers to kill them by a headshot of some sort. Nobody has ever been able to uncover the deeper secrets that forever lay hidden about Xhylor - what he is, why he is here, why he is doing what he is doing, ect...only to remain unanswered and shrouded in doubt and fear. Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:The Ten Viruses